


Lucky Halloween

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [28]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Halloween, Poetry, Pumpkins, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: May luck be yours this Halloween.





	Lucky Halloween

As the black cat prowls by moonlight

and the pumpkin's fair light gleam,

may luck be with you this Halloween.


End file.
